


And Then There Were Three

by Layaisdaboss



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Biology, F/M, George is a thot, George is switch, Laf is 23 and 19 George is well- 19, M/M, Possible Smut Eventually, Younger and older age dating, i don’t know science that well so some stuff is wrong, mulitple people that are the same person, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layaisdaboss/pseuds/Layaisdaboss
Summary: George Washington, 34 year old Male running for president. He subjects and volunteers himself for a risky experiment that is supposedly gonna help humans time travel in the future as soon as human bodies could get accustomed to the intensity. But what happens when there’s an incomplete experiment that leaves him bed ridden for a week before he has two extra pairs of hands.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth ‘Schuyler’ Hamilton, George Washington/Angelica Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, Hercules Mulligan/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

March 23, 2016. 

New York City, New York.

Testing Bureau Of The Mutation Of Ionogenics & Defense Lab Of Improving Biology.

Wednesday 11:15am.  
_

“Mr. Washington are you sure you are ok with going through with these tests? They’re highly unstable and we don’t know what the outcome may be. Nor do we exactly understand how your body may react.” Doctor Jackson said. Her blonde locks were tied back in a high ponytail and her glasses were neatly set on her face. The head operator on this possibly historic event if it all goes correctly. 

“If I wasn’t sure would I be here now on the table nearly in my birthday suit with all of these thingies connected to me?” The 34 year old man replied. 

“I- no sir- but-“ The woman started but was cut off by her patient- test subject. 

“Ok then. Let’s get this started.” 

Doctor Jackson sighed then pursed her lips as her assistant made sure everything was correct. “Come behind the glass. Don’t forget your mask.” She said and the assistant nodded. Her short curly hair was in a fluffy ponytail that was hard to see due to her protection suit that she wore to keep from contaminating the testing area. 

“Ready.” Doctor Jackson said softly as another assistant prepared to set off the beginning parts of the test. 

With a nod the second assistant with bold green eyes and firey red spiked hair pulled down on a lever. The lever triggered a low wave of electricity and radiation to be put against the brain to stimulate and neutralize their subject. 

~

After getting through almost all steps of the experiment there was a flash of red from the warning light. Doctor Jackson furrowed her brows then looked at the light then at the subject on the bed. “He’s seizing. Stop it.” She demanded and the power was cut as she watched closely as to time how long the episode would happen. Her heart raced as she watched the scene go down. 

“Get him out of there.” She said softly and the two assistants made quick work to take the man’s body out of the testing room and move him to a recovery room. 

“Mark another one to red. We still have so much work to do.” Jackson told the last assistant and he nodded before marking under ‘incomp/unsucc’. 

Another incomplete experiment, incomplete. Not failed.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets home after his week in the lab.

Soft faint beeps filled the darkness, slowly growing as George came back to slowly. As he woke up he felt a slight soreness in his body, specifically his right arm. 

“Go inform Dr.Jackson that he’s awake.” One of the nurses said as he sent an assistant to get the blonde haired doctor. The male nurse stood over George as he checked his vitals and earned a small groan. 

The 34 year old attempted to speak but was met with a harsh cough that tore through his throat. He winced at the dry cough before the same male nurse gave him a cup of water. He gratefully took it with a small nod and took a sip. “Glad to see you’re finally awake.” The nurse said as he put the sphygmomanometer onto his arm to check his blood pressure. 

George watched in silence then looked around. “What happened?” He asked in a raspy voice. “You’ll have to wait for Dr.Jackson to come explain it.” The nurse said as he pulled off his gloves and then got two squirts of hand sanitizer. He rubbed it in then heard the door open and both their attentions turned to the door to see the doctor enter the room. 

“Good evening Mr.Washington.” She said and George gave her a look. “What happened?” George asked. “Well, to explain it in simple terms. You were overstimulated and we were forced to stop the test for your own safety.” The blonde woman said as she looked down at him. 

“So you’re telling me that the test failed?” George asked and the doctor shook her head. “It wasn’t failed. It was incomplete. You do understand that we had to stop because you had began seizing.” Jackson said and George went silent. “You’ve been out for three days.” She said softly and George’s mouth fell open. 

“Well did you find out what actually happened?” George asked as he moved to sit up and drank more water. “Some of it. Though we aren’t completely sure right now. We believe that your body rejected the pre procedure drug therapy which offset everything unbeknownst to us.” Jackson explained. George raised an eyebrow and tilted his head curiously. 

Doctor Jackson then broke it down to simpleness to make it easier for George to interpret. 

After the whole explanation they began discussing discharging and follow up appointments and began scheduling. “So tomorrow you’ll be able to go home and take it easy. Take a break for a week or so.” Jackson said softly and George nodded. 

“How about lunch?” Jackson teased and George cringed before they laughed. Having it be an inside joke of theirs about the lab vs hospital food.

~ 2 days later~

George sighed as he looked at the time in the corner of his laptop screen. 10:45pm. He took his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. Writing his speech for his next campaigning project was exhausting, considering his writer had been on maternity leave for the birth of his second child.

George blinked a few times before saving his document then stretched after standing. He closed the grey laptop and pushed the chair in at his work desk before walking down the hall to his large empty bedroom. He sighed and went into the bathroom to start his shower.

Stripping slowly he looked in the mirror and noticed something was off, yet, he continued simply because he didn’t know exactly what was off. He shook his head then stepped into the warm and moist embrace of the hot shower that calmed the budding tension in his head. George sniffled a bit as he felt a tickle in his nose as he washed up not knowing that his nose began to bleed. He looked up as he washed under his neck and down his chest oblivious to the blood that was slowly running down onto his lips. He sighed then finally looked down and saw a drip of blood fall onto the shower floor before being washed away in a lacy swirl by the water and down the drain. 

George’s eyes widened and he check around himself to make sure he wasn’t bleeding elsewhere until he touched his face and saw the blood on his fingers. He groaned a bit and put his face under the water to wash away the blood so he could finish cleaning himself quickly to stop the bleeding. George waited for a few minutes then noticed it was stopping and he grew annoyed. “For Christ sake.” He muttered then turned the water off to get out and stop the bleeding all together. He stopped and reached over to his heated towel rack and retrieved a towel to wrap around his waist as he stepped out and into his slides that awaited for him.

Two small droplets of red blood splatter sat on the shower floor unbothered and still.

Thinking he had washed all the blood from the shower floor he stood in the mirror after getting two small tissue wads and shoving them up his nose to at least slow the bleeding while he continued to get ready for bed. He got dressed after moisturizing his skin and then left the bathroom to comb through google to find ways to stop his bleeding. 

After 14 minutes George finally stopped his bleeding and then returned to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He had grown sleepier while waiting. He sleepily brushed his teeth then mouth washed before heading back into his room. He climbed into his bed and got comfortable before reaching over turning off his bedside lamp. George closed his eyes and slowly waited for slumber’s warm and comforting embrace to lull him to sleep. 

The two blood droplets yet still remained at the bottom of the shower floor. Though- they were no longer still over the count of a few hours where they began to grow or some would say mutate. 

~  
George winced and groaned as his alarm clock blared and beeped rudely. “Ugh cut that damned thing off or I swear to god I’ll end your miserable existence Augustine.” A voice said and George absentmindedly turned the alarm off before relaxing back to sleep but freezing. His eyes opened wide and he sat up and looked around. “Who said that?” He questioned and then got up. ‘Did this person just call me by my brother’s name?’ He asked himself mentally as he stalked slowly to where he heard soft snores emitting from the bathroom. He flicked the light on and saw two figures there in his stand up shower. One looked to be a young man with medium short curly hair and a sharp face that adorned a small scrap of curly hair on his chin. The other, no bigger than an 8 year old. He had the same skin tone as the other two men but was a bit chubbier in the face and had a mass of curly hair that fell to his shoulders. George looked wide eyed then backed away a bit afraid and shocked at who was in his shower. He recognized each figure as a younger version himself and went wide eyed as he stared at them.

“Augustine turn the damn light off for god’s sake. You’re always doing something stupi-“ thé older but younger replica said and then opened his eyes to see George standing there which triggered a chain reaction of scared screaming from the two. The screaming then scared the smaller one awake and he bolted up and looked around before seeing the two and screaming as well. 

“What the hell?!”


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George calls a friend to help him in his situation.

“What the hell?!” George screamed as he backed up out of his bathroom in shock and fear. His eyes were wide as he backed up but tripped over a piece of furniture in the middle of the room and sent him falling onto his white sheepskin rug. 

The 34 year old man peaked up and over the leather furniture piece with big eyes as he saw the two figures standing there completely nude and he saw they both had a similar birthmark to his on their right hip. He shook his head and massaged his temples with both his index and middle fingers together. 

“I’m hallucinating aren’t I. Oh god.” George said in a hysterical state as he closed his eyes. “You’re just figments of my imagination. I’ll just go back to sleep and wake up. You two will be gone.” George said and let out a shaky nervous laugh before he got back into bed and pulled the duvet over his head.   
Thé clones looked at each other confused and then at the man in the bed. They both shared a confused look as they heard soft mumbling from under the blankets. 

“They’re gone. It’s just your imagination. They’re gone. It’s just your imagination. They're just your imagination.” George muttered from under the blanket. The older clone smirked then put his hands on his hips. “Nope. We’re still here and we’re real.” He said in a slightly obnoxious tone as he went to George’s closet. 

George looked from under the duvet and saw the young man go into his closet and he pulled it to his chest. “You’re real.” He muttered then looked at the smaller one who was interested in a book George had on the lower shelf of his in bedroom bookshelf. “Military war planes.” The small boy said as he read the spine of the book. “Can I read this?” He asked and looked at George who nodded with big eyes then glanced at his closet. He saw that the young man was in his wardrobe mirror looking through the clothes and holding them up over himself. 

George took the chance while they were distracted and got his phone before sneaking out of the bedroom. He quickly thought of who to call and decided to not call the police on the suspicions that they’d either think he was crazy, or prank calling. So who did he call? 

“Dr.Jackson speaking. How can I help you?” The soft voice came through the phone. “I need help. I think I’m seeing stuff but I don’t know. Can you come over?” George asked in a rushed voice that was as soft as a whisper as to not let his ‘guests’ hear. “Huh? George? Is everything alright? Yeah I’ll come over.” The voice said and a shuffle was heard as movement happened. “Also- can you bring clothes for a kid? You’ll understand when you get here.” George said then heard shuffling behind him and saw the smaller being.

“Hey mister. I’m hungry.” He said softly and George just looked at him before finally coming back to. “Ok. Ummm. Let’s get something on you. I can’t have a naked kid walking around my house that’s just not right.” George said then cringed as he mentally face palmed. “That was even more unright.” George said with a small sigh. He lead the little boy back to his room and got a tshirt to cover the kid. “Hey baldy, do you have anything that isn’t boring to wear or a suit?” The younger man said as he stepped out of George’s closet in a tank top and basketball shorts.

“No I do not. And my clothes aren’t boring.” George snapped and the younger man held his hands up in mock surrender with a click of his tongue and a small eye roll. George shook his head and finished butting the tshirt on the younger kid before picking him up with a small groan. “How old are you?” George asked and the kid looked at his hands then put up 6 small chubby fingers. “This old.” He said and George raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the older one. “How old are you?” George asked him. “19.” The young man answered as he made sure the clothes he took from George were on right though they were big. 

“Let’s get you two fed. I believe that if this one is hungry you are too.” George said as he motioned to the 6 year old and then the 19 year old. “No. I’m not hungry.” The 19 year old said stubbornly before his stomach betrayed him and grumbled like thunder which made his cheeks lightly blush. “No, I’m not hungry.” George mocked with a half laugh as he carried the 6 year old out the room and motioned for the 19 year old to follow him. He walked down the stairs while holding the stair rail with his free hand as the 6 year old leaned his head on George’s shoulder. “I’m having a friend come over. She’s very smart and will help us understand this situation.” George said once he made it to the bottom and then lead hyphen to his large and spacious kitchen. 

The 19 year old looked around and inspected everything. The house was spotless clean, almost as if it was cleaned by a military man and could pass inspection with ease. “I can make pancakes.” George said and the 6 year old lit up. “Yeah!” He shouted excitedly and George laughed then looked at the 19 year old who was still looking at the stove and oven in the wall. George watched as he poked and touched the kitchen appliances then cleared his throat which made the man jump. “Pancakes. Yeah that seems good.” He answered quickly before sitting at the islander.

~

After George had fed the two guests he heard the doorbell then quickly went over to answer the door. As he opened it he saw the woman, he had been waiting for since he called, enter with a bag of clothes for who he guessed was for the 6 year old. 

“I came as quick as I could and borrowed some clothes from my 8 year old nephew.” The blonde woman said as she held up the bag. “Good. The kid is 6 and he’s currently in the kitchen eating along with the other one who said he’s 19.” 

Dr.Jackson looked at George with a confused look and then gave him a look as if he was crazy. “Ok what? You live alone and rather a sad life in private no offense-“

“None taken.”

“You can’t have two kids in your house now. It’s not possible.” Jackson said and shook her head. “Don’t believe me?” George raised an eyebrow then grabbed the doctor by her wrist and motioned for her to be quiet. He led her to the arch that lead to the kitchen and pointed to the two boys at the counter who were scarfing down pancakes. 

“Well I’ll be damned. You weren’t kidding.” The blonde said as she looked at the two in amazement. “And what makes it trippier is that they’re identical to me when I was younger.” George said and then led her over to a glass cabinet that had a picture of him dressed up in kindergarten graduation robes and one of him in military school uniform. “Oh my goodness.” Jackson said before laughing a bit. “You had so much hair.” She said then looked at George’s shaven head. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. Just. Do you know why I woke up with them in my house?” George asked and the doctor shook her head. “I’m sorry George. I don’t have any explanation. This has never happened before but can I talk to them?” She asked and George nodded. 

The two walked back to the kitchen and the boys looked up to see the woman. “Umm guys. This is my friend Doctor Jackson.” George said and the doctor shook her head. “Please, call me Heather.” She said and flashed them both a sweet smile that said she was friendly. “Hi Heather.” The 6 year old chirped with pancakes stuffed into his cheeks. “Don’t y’all with your mouth full.” George said and then looked at the 19 year old who had a mischievous look in his eyes. “Hello.” He said in a voice that wasn’t exactly his normal voice. “Please speak normally and not in that voice.” George said because he knew what that voice meant. 

“What? It’s my regular voice.” The 19 year old said with a smirk then stood up and then stood up took the doctor by the hand before placing a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. “Pleasure to meet you.” He said and looked at her with a devious but charming look that made the doctor’s pale cheek redden just a smidge. “Well aren’t you just a ladies man.” She said. “Actually I don’t only stop at women-“ the 19 year old said but shut up when George gave him a glare. “Oh? Is that so?” She asked curiously and looked over at George who shook his head. 

“Just finish eating. We’re gonna go to the living room and talk for a bit.” George said, then lead Heather away from the two boys and to the neatly put together living room. “See. They have minds of their owns.” George said and then the doctor lightly bit her tongue and nodded. “I’m guessing you all share the same memories if you’re saying they have minds of their own but are also apparently clones of you.” Heather said and then took out her phone to text someone. “Can you allow me to run a few tests on them to see exactly what happened?” She asked and George thought for a bit then shook his head. 

He wanted to know but he also enjoyed having other people in his house to lessen the harsh crack of loneliness he harbored. Someone to liven his home up and have company. 

“Why not?” Jackson asked and George made up an excuse. “Because- if they’re the same as me but younger they’d be against that and they’re just starting their lives. I don’t want them to know only testing.” George said which was partially true seeing as he wasn’t the best liar. Thé doctor hummed then nodded a bit skeptically. “Uh Huh sure.” She said with a small smirk before putting her phone away. “Well. If you’re gonna keep them you need to find alternative names for them because there can’t be three George Washingtons in the same house. And you need to actually check their medical history records. I read yours and you weren’t vaccinated until 20 years old.” Heather said and George nodded. “So- do we get them fake names and ids as well as a made up medical history?” George asked and the doctor nodded. “Don’t worry. I have a few friends who can help with that.” She said and George nodded.

Jackson took out her phone then began texting quickly for about 3 minutes before she stopped and looked at George. 

“Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is an AU I came up with while thinking. I like the concept of George having to take care of his younger selves.


End file.
